Concerted effort is in progress on further definition and clarification of the polymorphic antigen system on B lymphocytes designated HLA-DR to facilitate studies of HLA-DR associations with disease. This project is studying possible immune response or disease susceptibility genetic factors using the HLA system as markers. Specific investigations of multiple sclerosis and herpes are planned.